


untitled

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney," John says, in his usual tone of tried patience, "why are you squeezing me with your body?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ttly stole the first line from Arrested Development.

"Rodney," John says, in his usual tone of tried patience, "why are you squeezing me with your body?"

Rodney pulls back from the hug as quickly as he can, thinking that, if he moves fast enough, maybe he can go back in time and prevent it from happening in the first place. The gate room is full of people, more people than he's ever seen on Atlantis at one time, and every single one of them is looking at him. He takes another step away from Sheppard and fidgets awkwardly before speaking.

"Well. I. It's good that you're not . . . dead," he manages finally, clearing his throat. Behind them, the wormhole shuts down.

John nods. "Okay," he says. Then, with a what-can-you-do sort of shrug to the room at large, he saunters away.

-

Twenty minutes later, Rodney shows up at John's door. When John opens it, eyebrow raised, Rodney steps forward and puts his mouth on top of Sheppard's mouth. Then he moves his lips and tongue around a bit. He does that for a while, and then he stops.

"That's why," he says, flushed and panting, pulling his hands down from John's neck.

"Oh," John says, a little out of breath himself. His lips are very red.

"What do you think?"

"I'm good with it," John says, and waves Rodney into his room.


End file.
